


More Fun than Watching TV

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Stimming, Underage Sex, best of both worlds baby, mentions of sex/kinky things that don't happen in this fic, morty is 14 like in the show for fair warning of his age, nervous tics, reader is physically male but gender is ambiguous, threat of choking, very brief mention of Rick Sanchez, whiny little morty is whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: You and Morty are home alone and quit watching Gazorpazorpfield in favor of having some fun upstairs in his room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that there isn't a whole lot in the way of stuff for all the Morty-fuckers out there so I took it upon myself to write some good ol fic that's porn just for the sake of being porn. How is there anal sex without planing? why is nobody home? How long have you been with Morty? Do the Smiths/Sanchez' know about you? These questions and more will not be answered! Hope you enjoy the porn!

You tugged on Morty's soft yellow shirt, getting the boy to look up at you curiously.

“Wh-what?”

“Let's go,” you said, nodding with your head to the foyer where the stairs were.

“Whuh-where?” he asked, gaze following your gesture.

“To your room, it's more fun in there,” you explained, because while Gazorpazorpfield was a good show, it wasn’t too hard to get sick of it.

“Why's that? I-I-I think Gazorpazorpfield is—is fun!” Morty smiled up at you, pointing to the tv before realization dawned on his face. “Oh. I...uhm, I—I don't know, isn't it—isn't it a little early? The—the sun is still wuh-way up in-i-in the sky, I mean I—I haven't even had dinner y-yet, y'know?” Morty looked nervously out the sliding glass doors on your left, lifting up his hand to chew on his fingertips.

"So, you can only have sex at night?” you chuckled, gently bringing Morty's finger away from his pearly white teeth.

“Nuh-no!” Morty whined, bringing his hand down completely to curl his little fingers in his jeans and chewed his lip. “That's not it, I—I just...everyone's awake...”

“Morty,” you looked around for emphasis, “no one's here.”

“Oh...” Morty said softly, cheeks pinkening. “I uh...”

“It's fine if you don't want to, just don't make up excuses,” you said, ruffling Morty's short curls and settling further into the couch.

“I—I wasn't!” Morty insisted. “A-and I-I-I don't mind!”

“No?”

“No. I—I don't mind having sex a-at any time of day!”

You snorted, rolling your eyes at the strange exclamation and Morty gave what was most likely the least intimidating growl you've ever heard from his spot beside you on the couch.

“Come on! Y-y-you—you ask for sex a-and—and then act all—all nonshuh-shuh-nonchalant about it like you never asked in the first place!” Morty complained.

“Well jeez, alright. When you put it that way,” you put hands on your knees, pushing up to stand. “Let's go,” you said, reaching a hand out to Morty.

“Wait, right—right now?” Morty looked up, playing with his hands in his lap, his burst of confidence sizzling to ashes.

You laughed, shaking your head at the boy. “Yes, right now.”

“Oh...jeez, uhm, alright,” Morty smiled shyly, chewing his lower lip again and clumsily grabbing the remote to shut off the tv.  
Morty tended to be uncoordinated when aroused and it was as cute as it was annoying. He grabbed your hand and you pulled him along with you upstairs, ignoring his squeak of surprise at your long strides that made him stumble after you.

Morty giggled shyly as you pushed open his bedroom door and stood to the side, waving him in. “Come on, buddy, sit on the bed.” Morty nodded, toying with the bottom of his yellow shirt and chewing his lower lip again as he obediently went over and sat down on his bed.

You closed and locked the door before stepping over to Morty’s small dresser and opening the second drawer. You rolled your eyes at how half of the shirts in there were his favorite basic yellow and reached behind them in the back to grab the familiar bottle of lube. You chuckled at how much was missing and pushed the drawer shut to step back over to Morty.

The boy shimmied out of his jeans and you could see that his cock was already slightly hard in his boxer briefs as he kicked the article of clothing completely off and onto the floor. You placed the little bottle of lube on the night stand and put a knee on the edge of the bed between Morty’s legs, getting him to look up at you. You leaned down to press your lips to his, giving only a couple of pecks before actually sticking with the kiss and slowly moving your lips against Morty’s.  
Morty was overeager, as always, and was grabbing desperately at your shirt but slowed down to your pace after a few moments, grip slackening. You didn’t reprimand him for it, he was only fourteen, after all. He still had a lot to learn.

You brought your other knee up onto the bed too and grabbed Morty under his armpits, lifting him up slightly to scoot him back further on the bed and have more room for yourself. You had to be careful though, the bed was only a twin and you didn’t want to make Morty bump his poor head on the wall behind him. The boy clung to you when you lifted him but hummed happily, wrapping his arms around your neck when you set him back down and climbed onto the bed further so you could sit on your heels and lean down to meet Morty better.

You held the back of Morty’s head, fingers tangled in his short curls with one hand while the other slipped under his shirt to feel his slim but soft belly, a faint trail of little hairs running over his belly button. They hadn’t thickened yet and were still just as soft as the hairs on his head but it was sort of endearing. Really, all of his pubic hair was sparse, light and soft. Morty was just a late bloomer over all, it seemed.

Suddenly, you could feel the boy’s little pink tongue boldly slip into your mouth and press against your own, taking you out of your thoughts. He wasn’t as coordinated as you with his tongue but you didn’t mind, happy to let him experiment with what he could do. He wasn’t all that bad, really, just sloppy. And clumsy with his hands, which you were plenty used to by now, taking your right hand from behind his head to guide his hands down. He was plenty happy to palm at your cock, whining slightly into your mouth. You weren’t very hard yet, but Morty could fix that, pretty easy.

You breathed sharply through your nose as Morty slipped his tongue out of your mouth only to bite your lip a little too hard. You pinched his belly, making him squeak, and murmured “Gentle.”

“S-sorry,” Morty panted slightly before shoving his lips back into yours. Still clumsy, you thought to yourself, a little too rough.

You pulled back when Morty’s and your teeth clicked together, decidedly wanting to do something else for the time being.

“Sorry!” Morty said again, bringing his hands back to himself and tapping his fingers together as you put your feet on the floor, standing.

“It’s fine,” you assured, unbuckling your belt and smirking slightly at the blush seeping into Morty’s cheeks. He made yet another nervous tic, chewing his spit-slick lip and curling his fingers in his yellow shirt as you slipped your belt through its loops, folding it over itself before dropping it to the floor, just to see the way Morty swallowed shakily. You had spanked him a couple times at his request and you couldn’t help but tease him a little bit to see him squirm. You chuckled at him and he whimpered in complaint at the sound, glaring half-heartedly at you. “Sorry, sorry,” you laughed softly, undoing your pants and pushing them down.

Morty scooted forward a little bit on his bed, reaching down to squeeze his cock through his underwear, glancing up at you expectantly and licking his lips. He had probably thought you wanted him to suck you off, you guessed, as you saw his confusion when you knelt down after stepping out of your pants. “C’mere,” you said, patting the edge of the bed and Morty seemed to get the idea, eagerly scooting forward even more until his legs hung off of the edge.

Morty swung his legs gently but stopped to lift his bottom when you curled your fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs to help you pull them off. His thick but somewhat short cock bobbed out and you gave an approving hum, slipping his underwear down to his ankles and then off before taking hold of his cock. The boy made a small noise of excitement as you lapped at the pink head, and for good reason; you didn’t suck his cock nearly as much as he sucked yours and you intended to change that.

Morty breathed out a happy sigh as you slipped his warm cock into your mouth, leaning back slightly and bracing himself by placing his left hand behind him. He reached down with his right, resting it on your head and tangling his fingers in your hair, watching you closely as you slowly bobbed your head. You knew how much he liked seeing you on your knees, head between his legs because despite how submissive he was, how much he liked bottoming; he still loved that feeling of power he got as he gently set the pace with his hand on your head.

Morty pressed a bit firmer on your head, encouraging you to do what he knew you could. You were happy to comply, dipping your head down further to swallow Morty’s cock to the hilt, the head slipping into your throat. It did make you gag a bit, but you ignored it. You knew your limits and Morty’s cock wasn’t about to make you get sick.

You reached up, cupping Morty’s soft little balls and the boy hummed in pleasure as you sucked his cock tenderly. You could feel the underside pulse against your tongue and moaned gently as you pulled back just enough so the head of Morty’s cock wasn’t down your throat, letting the vibration from the sound run through it to the base.

Morty mewled above you, his fingers curling a bit tighter in your hair and you went back to bobbing your head, sucking on each pull. It forced appreciative little noises out of Morty, small sighs and moans filling your ears, but despite that, you pulled off, panting slightly. Morty whimpered at you, but certainly didn’t force you back down, good boy that he was.

“C’mon, stand up,” you encouraged, holding his small hips and tugging gently. Morty complied, placing his feet on the floor and standing as you wiped spit from your mouth with the back of your hand. You reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube you had left on the bedside table then sat down flat on your bottom; Morty was too short to stand upright and have you at level with his cock while on your knees. Next, you turned back to Morty, reaching behind him to part his cheeks after slicking up your fingers. He spread his feet just slightly on the floor, giving a small “please”.

You were happy to comply, rubbing two slick fingers against his little hole before dipping your middle finger in. He was still tight as always but it wasn’t difficult to slide the finger in deep past both rings of muscle and into his velvety heat. “Good boy,” you murmured, swallowing Morty’s cock again as the boy lifted his shirt up and squeezed it in his fingers.

“Ooh,” he was whining, trembling slightly. He was sensitive like he always was at first and breathed hard despite just how familiar the sensation was.

You gently pet Morty’s bottom with thumb of the hand that was holding the cheek to side as praise since his cock was in your mouth. He seemed to like it since his hips wavered back into the touch, which made your finger slip in deeper as well. But you took it out to press two fingers in instead, stretching his hole a bit more and sucked his cock just right.

“Ohh jeez,” Morty groaned up above you, reaching down with his right hand to hold your head again, his left continuing to hold up the front of his shirt so it didn’t get in the way of his blowjob.

You fucked Morty with the two fingers you had inside him evenly, opening him up, which was pretty easy, seeing how used to it he had gotten. But knowing Morty, you were going to want to get him off while stretching him out or he was going to cum too fast when you got to actually fucking him. And his refractory time was short enough that you wouldn’t even have to wait. With that in mind, you curled your fingers towards yourself, searching only briefly before finding the boy’s prostate and pressing your fingers into it, pulling your head back slightly to suckle at the head of his cock, tonguing his foreskin.

Morty’s hips jerked slightly and he breathed in hard through his teeth, whining on the exhale as you dug your fingers into his prostate. His toes curled in his socks and you looked up at him through your eyelashes to see that cute little face screwed up in pleasure. He was always a sucker for his prostate and you took full advantage of it, bullying the little gland as you swallowed his cock back down your throat.

Morty was mewling, rocking his hips back and forth, unsure which way to go as you attacked both his prostate and his cock. “Please, please, please. Oh god,” he whimpered down at you.

Finally, you pulled out your fingers and pressed in three, going right back to Morty’s prostate and shoving them against it. He moaned high and gripped your hair tighter as he tried to stay still, not wanting your fingers to stop digging into his prostate.

You bobbed your head again to continue sucking Morty’s cock, the movement making your fingers shift slightly inside him and rub against his sweet spot. You pumped them gently in and out, both to stretch him out and to give him some friction. He certainly seemed to like it, panting and groaning above you as he let you do what you wanted to him, which was to stretch him out, make him feel good and get him to cum. None of which were difficult.

In mere minutes, Morty was shaking, foregoing holding up his shirt up any more in favor of grabbing your head with both hands, fingers curling in your hair. “Oh, oh jeez, I—I’m—I’m gonna—” he stammered and you shoved all three fingers in deep, hard against his prostate too, making the boy squeal.

His hips jerked forward like you expected, forcing his cock deeper and with a final mewl; he came, spurts of his cum filling your mouth, some of it going down your throat. You let him shove the head of his cock down your throat as he groaned through the rest of his orgasm and gently fucked your mouth.

Once his orgasm died down and Morty was gasping; he gingerly slipped his softening cock out of your mouth, some cum dribbling out as well, which you wiped off.  
You grabbed his discarded underwear to wipe off your mouth after slipping your fingers out of him, discreetly spitting out the boy’s cum into it. You looked up at him, chuckling at his dazed expression and patted his hip. “Good boy,” you hummed, standing up.

“Hoohhh jeez,” Morty panted, stumbling backwards slightly and flopping down on his bed.

“Don’t you go to sleep on me, Mort,” you laughed softly, wiping your slick fingers on your shirt, then pulled the article of clothing over your head and dropped it on the floor.

“I—I’m not gonna!” Morty whined a bit indignantly, sticking his tongue out at you. “Y-you just, jeez…”

“I made you cum real hard, didn’t I?” you asked, smirking at Morty sprawled out.

“Uh-huh,” the boy nodded.

"Well, expect me to do it again,” you chuckled, climbing up onto Morty’s small bed after grabbing the bottle of lube and wiggling out of your underwear.

“Jeez,” Morty panted, moving up onto the bed the right way and laying on his back, head on his old but cozy pillows.

Your cock had been hard for a while and now that you had your hands free; you happily reached down to stroke it, eyeing Morty’s still flushed face. You rub your thumb over the slit, licking your lips before popping open the bottle of lube with your free hand.

Morty looked up at you a bit nervously, leaning up to tug his t-shirt over his head before setting it beside him and laying back down. He bent his legs, curling the fingers of his right hand in the sheets and bringing the left to his mouth as his shyness returned.

You slicked up your cock, scooting forward on your knees as Morty spread his legs for you and you praised him for it, patting his knee fondly. You grabbed his hips, pulling his bottom onto your thighs as you sat back on your heels and looked him over. His curls were messy, some clinging to his forehead with sweat and his cheeks were blotched red, eyes somewhat glassy. You reached down, holding onto your cock and rubbing the head against his slick hole. “You ready, little buddy?”

With an “mm-hmm” from Morty; you pressed your hips forward, pushing the head of your cock inside him. You sighed gently at the initial penetration and the boy under you whimpered as you encouraged him to put his legs on your shoulders. He was still a bit short for that but he managed and you slipped your cock deeper, past the second and final ring of muscle and into his velvety insides. It was slick from the lube and hot as always and you let go of your cock to pet Morty’s side as you slowly pressed deeper and deeper.

"Please be gentle,” Morty whimpered once you finally bottomed out inside him, overwhelmed by your size even if it didn’t hurt. You were still just a little bit big for him.

“Sure thing,” you agreed, nodding despite the knowledge that the boy was going to be whining for you to go faster and harder before too long. You pulled out slowly before pushing right back inside of him, gaze flicking between where the two of you were joined and Morty’s face. His mouth was open, eyes shut and brow creased as he gripped the blankets on either side of him, focusing on taking your cock. “That’s a good boy, Morty,” you crooned, bringing a hand to the boy’s cheek, thumb wiping under his eye.

“Hohh jeez,” he whined, bringing one of his own, considerably smaller hands up to grip your arm.

He seemed so small and delicate like this, abdomen quivering, bottom lip caught between his teeth, and eyes shut tight. You knew better though, Morty had taken it plenty hard before. Sure, he would squeal and cry but that never seemed to stop him from begging you for it, from _wanting_ you to absolutely wreck him.

_What a silly boy_.

You were happy to comply with his request to be gentle though, slowly pumping your hips to drive your cock in and out in the way he wanted. “How’s that feel, bud?” you asked, smoothing Morty’s curls back with the hand that you had been using to hold his face.

“Good,” Morty smiled shyly up at you, finally reopening those pretty brown eyes of his.

“You like my cock, huh, Mort?”

“Y-yeah,” Morty nodded, licking his lips, only to squeak as you managed to slide your cock against his prostate “Hoohhh jeez, a-and I—I definitely like that,” he breathed.

“I bet you do,” you chuckled, bringing both hands to Morty’s hips to lift his bottom slightly and get the right angle to do it again, forcing a whining moan out of him. He tilted his head back, pressing it into his pillows and you slipped a hand up his body to put it against his throat. You hardly put any pressure though, happy to just see Morty gasp and shudder at the threat of it, biting his lip. You pressed as deep into the boy as you could on each thrust of your hips, groaning at the heat wrapped around your cock and the way his entrance squeezed at you.

Morty whimpered your name, eyes glassy as he gripped the sheets below him and whined “Faster,” before remembering his manners and adding “please”.

You gave a soft, rumbling laugh at his last-minute politeness but picked up your pace nevertheless, driving your cock in and out of him a bit quicker. He certainly seemed to like it, letting out a little “ooh” and twisting his hands in the sheets, toes curling. You leaned over -ultimately folding Morty practically in half as you did so- and pressed your lips to his, to which he hummed happily, clumsily wrapping his arms around your neck and tangling his shaky fingers in your hair. He wasn’t quite as fierce with the kiss as earlier, distracted by your cock sliding in and out him and matched your slow, sensual pace without needing encouraging. “Good boy,” you murmured against his mouth.

Morty was gently moaning into your mouth, the noises high and whining as you forced them out of him with each thrust and he clung to you desperately.

“Fuck, Morty,” you groaned between kisses as you fucked the boy’s little ass, thick cock spreading him open. You moved your lips rhythmically against his, open mouthed and sloppy despite the slow pace of the kiss. He was whiney tonight, but that was certainly nothing new, he was always whiny like this and you definitely had to admit it was appealing, the way he clung to you and whimpered your name. Your arms trembled slightly as you supported yourself with a hand on either side of his head and thrust into him hard, making him squeal softly and pull at your hair slightly.

Morty was panting softly as you broke the kiss and pressed your foreheads together, his legs straining against your weight as you forced his body to bend nearly in half. He was flexible though, and it only made his legs shake and his hole squeeze you tighter. “Hohh boy,” he groaned, toes curling at the delicious friction of your cock being thrust into him over and over. It was deep and made him feel as though his organs were shifting to make room for your cock when really, only his bladder was being pressed against.

You pushed yourself back up, holding onto Morty’s hips so you could be more precise with each thrust and rub against his prostate, watching him squirm slightly and croon. “God Morty, how do you stay this tight after all this?” you said. He wasn’t all _that_ tight, but definitely tighter than you would think he would be with how much you fucked him and you knew that he’s been having some fun with the toy you got him by himself as well. But you weren’t about to complain, his tightness _definitely_ felt good.

“Jeez, I—I don’t know,” Morty giggled softly between pants, arching his back and moaning high as you consciously ground your cock into his prostate hard. “Ohh j-jeez,” he groaned as he gripped and pulled at the sheets, overwhelmed by the stimulation.

You slowed down before gingerly slipping out of Morty with a soft but still lewd pop and patted his thigh, chuckling at his confused, dazed look. “C’mon, get on all fours.” He panted, nodding and eagerly obeying, shyly looking over his shoulder at you and spreading his legs a bit further apart. “You little slut,” you said playfully, giving his bottom a not-so-gentle pat, which made him whimper and turn his head forward again. “But you’re my good boy, huh?” you hummed and spread his cheeks, slipping one hand down a bit further than the other to gently press a thumb against his soft little balls. He shuddered and nodded, giving a little “uh-huh”.  
You brought your thumb back up and pressed it into his hole, tugging it open slightly with a little bit of effort and chuckled. “Look at _you_ , buddy. Pretty boy,” you hummed appreciatively, getting your other thumb in and stretching him open wider as he whimpered in slight embarrassment at both the comment and the exposure. The stretch was nowhere near as wide as your cock filled him but holding him open the way you were made your cock pulse and embarrassing Morty to a consensual extent was always a plus.

“Please,” Morty breathed, leaning back slightly and you couldn’t help but laugh softly at him.

“Please what? You gotta tell me what you want, Mort,” you chuckled, slipping your thumbs out to press your three longest fingers into him instead. His insides were even hotter than earlier, having been heated up from you fucking him and he was just so, so soft as you thrust your fingers in and out.

“You jerk,” Morty whined and you could tell he was pouting from the tone of his voice before squeaking as you curled your fingers, pressing into his prostate. “Nnh, jeez o-okay I uh—uhm, I—I want you to fuck me. Please, I-I—I want you in-inside me again.” He was panting hotly and looked over his shoulder at you once again, cheeks blotched red, lips slightly wet and curls messy as he begged you with his eyes.

You weren’t going to leave him hanging, and stood straighter on your knees, taking your fingers out as you came closer. Morty brought his shoulders down to the bed, pressing his face into one of his pillows and lifting his bottom just a bit more as you rubbed the fleshy head of your cock against his hole and held it steady. You pressed into him a couple inches before letting go and holding onto his little hips with both hands as you slowly slid in to the hilt, making him sigh shakily. “That’s good, Morty. Good boy” you hummed, petting one hip with a thumb as you set a fairly slow pace.

Morty was shaking slightly but gently leaned forward and back to meet the movement of your hips, eager to work back up to the pace you had been using just a little bit ago.

You watched your cock slide in and out of Morty’s little ass, spreading him open wide and you were thankful that you had gotten him silicone lube, as it actually lasted. You slipped your right hand to the small of his back, a gentle, soothing gesture as you gave a couple hard thrusts that made him moan sharply. You paused on a deep one and groaned before starting up again, a bit faster than before, which had Morty mewling below you. “Fuck, baby,” you breathed, licking your somewhat dry lips and you brought your hand back to Morty’s hips, holding onto them tight as you fucked him at a more reasonable pace for somebody of his stamina and eagerness.

Morty was getting noisy again, moaning in the high, sort of squeaky way that he always did, clutching his pillow and whining as well.

The boy was pushing back to meet your every thrust, bouncing off your hips and you would have found the way his not-at-all big bottom hit against you, cheeks only being pressed into by your hips, not rippling, amusing if his ass wrapped around your cock didn’t feel so damn good.

“Harder!” Morty gasped and you couldn’t help but oblige, slamming your cock into him again and again as he squeaked and sobbed, clawing slightly at the sheets.

He was always like this when you were rough with him, overwhelmed and squirmy, but it was kind of endearing—like everything about him, the way he wanted it even though he couldn’t handle it all that well.

“Goddamn,” you grunted, putting a hand on the back of Morty’s neck to force his head further into his pillow and pounded into him, your balls slapping against his. He was squealing below you in the overwhelming pleasure of your cock battering him deep inside and you knew how much he loved the rough treatment from those times he had shyly confided in you of some of his fantasies. It was impressive, how such a small, fragile boy would beg for this, beg for you to fuck him hard and leave him sore and tired.

The bed was squeaking, but neither of you could care less, nobody was home, and even if somebody was; it would most likely be Morty’s grandpa, who you knew didn’t care.

“Oh! Oh please!” Morty was whining, little sobs muffled from him burrowing his face in the pillow as you pushed his head down. “Moorrre!”

“There isn’t much more I _can_ give you, buddy,” you chuckled breathlessly, slipping your left hand under Morty to stroke his cock, which had been hard for a while, his body quick to recover from his previous orgasm. He arched his back, giving a loud, whiny moan as you jerked him off, giving a little twist of your wrist to push his foreskin over the crown of the head on each stroke just how he liked. You could tell he was getting close, but you didn’t mind, he always made sure you were satisfied whether he came already or not and as long as you didn’t bully his prostate, he wasn’t too sensitive either. Which, speaking of his prostate, you tilted your hips to make the underside of your cock slide against it. You couldn’t hit it quite as hard in this position but you just kept up your voracious pace and let your cock rub against it the best it could.

Morty was babbling your name between gasps and whines, toes switching between curling and splaying as he gripped at his own curls desperately. His orgasm was building up in his balls, the friction from your cock both pushing him closer to it and distracting him from it, leaving him in a somewhat torturous limbo. You were determined, as you always were, to get him to cum though, squeezing his cock a bit tighter and slamming hard into him. He couldn’t thrust back into you anymore and instead was trembling as he just took all you had, nearly crying from being so overwhelmed.

But, finally, Morty practically seized, noises stopping suddenly and his hips gave a sharp jerk before he was propelling strings of cum onto the sheets and gasping for air like he had been drowning.

You slowed to stop after Morty came, shutting your eyes and your cock throbbing from the way the boy squeezed crushingly around you. You let up on the back of his neck and slipped your hand between his shoulder blades as he continued breathing hard and raggedly. As his orgasm started to die down, you very slowly started to move your hips again, eager to reach your own, but suddenly he squeaked “wait!” and you begrudgingly obliged. “What?” you panted, a little frustrated.

“I—I wanna ride you,” Morty said, pushing himself up and leaning forward so your cock slid out of him.

“Yeah?” you asked, surprised. He had never done that before or expressed any interest and the idea of him on top of you, bouncing up and down on your cock had you readily agreeing with a “sure”. You accepted a pillow he handed you and lay down on your back, stuffing said pillow behind your head. “Why though?” you said.

“I wanna make yy-you cum.”

“You always make me cum,” you chuckled as Morty climbed up on you.

“But you always do most of the work,” the boy pouted, sitting back but avoiding your cock. “I—I want you to—to lay back a-and relax while _I_ do the work and get you—you off.”

This seemed a little silly, coming from Morty, who had some tears that had escaped, was an absolute mess, and weak from his second orgasm. But it was sweet and the boy had a glint of determination in his eyes so you weren’t about to doubt him.

Morty braced himself with his hands on your chest and lifted himself back up, reaching back with one hand to take hold of your cock. He got the head to press against his hole before lowering himself onto it, shutting his eyes tight in concentration as your cock spread him open again. His orgasm had caused his hole to tighten up a bit and he whimpered at your thickness, gasping sharply as the head of your cock pressed into his prostate and leaned forward to alleviate the sensitivity.

You rested your hands on Morty’s thighs, wanting to let him enjoy the control and admired him as he worked to take your cock again. He looked good on top of you, skinny but still soft, round cheeks flushed red, eyes glassy and hair messy, curls sticking to his forehead with sweat. The expanse of his torso was somewhat shiny with more sweat and smooth, his light brown nipples, some freckles, and a few moles breaking up the pale skin. You would sometimes forget just how pretty Morty was, and that was a damn shame. You made your thoughts known, patting his leg gently to get his attention and smiled up at him, saying “You’re beautiful.”

Morty’s eyes widened slightly before he cracked a goofy smile, giggling shyly as his cheeks grew even more red. “Oh! J-jeez, I -uhm- I—I…thank you…” he smiled widely, bringing his right hand from behind him to cover his face, rubbing as though he could scrub off his blush. “You—you -uh- yy-you’re really good-looking too…” he mumbled, shyer by the minute.

You chuckled richly, petting his thigh and smiling. “Well thank you, buddy.”

Morty still giggled a little, but carefully started to move, leaning forward and up, then backward and down, repeat, and he was obviously tired and a bit sensitive but that certainly didn’t stop him from pleasing you.

The boy was good at this, and you wondered idly how and where he got the experience. Your curiosity grew until you spoke up, asking “How’d you learn to do this?”

Morty finally brought his hand away from his face but was still too shy to look you in the eyes, instead eyeing your mouth. “I uhm, I’ve been practicing. I’ve been uhh…I’ve been using the toy you—you got me and…a-and I uh, I put it on my pillows and…y’know…” he mumbled.

So, that must’ve been why so much lube was missing.

“Very descriptive,” you chuckled, making Morty sputter.

“Jeez! I—I just—uh—!”

You couldn’t but laugh at him, patting his thigh firmly in assurance. “God Morty, calm down buddy.”

“You were teasing me, weren’t you?!” Morty whined indignantly, leaning up and crossing his arms. “A-and here I—I am, being nice and getting y-yy-you off!” he glared down at you playfully.

“Sorry! Sorry!” you laughed, squeezing his thighs. “Go ahead and keep going.”

“Nuh-uh,” Morty shook his head, trying not to smile. “You’re gonna hah-have to a-ask me. Nicely too.”

You suppressed a chuckle, looking him in the eye and asking gently, “Please keep going?”

Morty pursed his lips, squinting down at you. “Say please some more.”

“Please Morty? Please, _please_?” you crooned, slipping your hands a bit higher on his thighs.

Morty giggled, quickly cracking a smile. “That’s more like i-it,” he said, uncrossing his arms and bracing himself on your chest to ride you again, still slow. You didn’t really mind though, your desperation to cum had settled down when you were no longer inside Morty as the both of you changed positions.

Morty found a good rhythm, rocking up and down to ride your cock as he shut his eyes and sucked on his lower lip. His prostate was sensitive, but the position meant that he couldn’t do too much about it but lean forward.

You sighed gently, happily, at the sensations, watching the endearing focus behind the boy’s movements, obviously determined. You were a little surprised that sucking and chewing his lower lip was the only stimming that Morty was doing, but guessed that his already rhythmic movements were keeping it at bay. He sat completely down on your cock, whimpering at the depth and rocking his hips slightly before returning to his previous efforts, shaky but surprisingly coordinated unlike usual.

“Ohh wuh-wow,” Morty breathed, bringing his right hand up to press two knuckles to his lips as he gingerly sped up and shuddered at the friction. You slowly rocked your hips up to meet him, using the slight bend in your legs, feet flat on the bed as leverage and slid your hands to his hips. You continued to let him control the rhythm the way he wanted to though, only reciprocating his movement and enjoying his ass wrapped around your cock.

“You’re doing good, Morty,” you cooed as you pet the boy’s sides, fingers running over the gentle dips of his ribs and watching his chest rise and fall with each breath.

“Mmn,” Morty hummed, opening his eyes up a bit to look down at you and smile shyly, coming down on your cock a bit harder. It forced little whimpers out of him, his cock somewhat hard again and bobbing gently from his body moving. It was much too soon for him to being fully hard again and you were actually a bit surprised he was hard at all, he had never managed to cum _three_ times. You doubted he could, despite being aroused again.

You regained some control, holding onto Morty’s hips and fucking up into him, which made him quickly bring his right hand back down to grip your shoulder as he squeaked softly in time with your thrusts. His ass squeezed you reflexively each time your cock brushed his prostate, no longer sensitive from a recent orgasm, but from having two already and you rubbed his hips soothingly with your thumbs. You could tell it wasn’t the best feeling, being stimulated while he was sensitive, but he promptly shook his head when you asked if he wanted to stop and took his word for it as you worked toward orgasm.

Morty was breathing hard, eyes shut again, and whined as you fucked him harder, faster, chasing your pleasure, balls slapping his bottom. You groaned, feeling the familiar tension building in your groin and held your breath as you came so, so close. “Please,” Morty said above you, breathy, whining and that did it, making you thrust in as deep as you could and grunt as you filled Morty’s little ass with thick, satisfying spurts, wheezed out a breath and then finally gasped for air, endorphins flooding your system.

Morty gave a gentle little groan, able to feel a faint trickle of heat and let out a heavy breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Fuck, good boy,” you panted breathlessly, rubbing his sides slowly with open palms and savoring the very beginning of the afterglow as your head spun. “Good boy, Morty, goddamn.”

“Did I—I—did I do good?” Morty asked shyly, rocking his hips with your slowly softening cock still inside him.

“I just said you were a good boy,” you chuckled, “that means you did good,” you patted his hip. “You did great, sweet boy.”

Morty smiled, sleepy, but he was still quite obviously proud of himself and he compliantly let you lift him up off your cock. He winced a little, sore, but gingerly settled down to lie on top of you, hiding his face in the crook of your neck and reached back behind him to feel his hole. He always seemed curious to assess the quote-unquote “damage” and let out a little breath when he felt how loose and sloppy it was, the hot stickiness of your cum leaking out.

“Well-fucked, yeah?” you chuckled, reaching out to grab his bottom and spread his cheeks after he brought his hand away.

“Uh-huh,” Morty hummed happily as you kneaded the flesh of his buttocks despite the lube having been spread and making his cheeks a bit slippery. He nuzzled you, pressing little kisses to your neck and rested his hands on your shoulders.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the feeling of Morty’s half hard cock pressing into your belly. “Think you can cum a third time?”

“Ugh, definitely not,” Morty groaned, making you laugh, which bounced him on you.

“Alright, little buddy, up,” you said, patting his upper thigh just below his bottom and he whined irritably. “C’mon, you’re bony,” you complained, bringing your hands up to grab him under the armpits and push him up.

“But I wanna cuddlllee,” Morty mewled, the noise making your chest ache.

“When do I ever not cuddle you?”

“Uhm…never?”

“Exactly,” you said, sitting up with him in your lap despite your tired and loose muscles. You let go of him and he almost immediately wrapped his arms and legs around you like a little koala on a eucalyptus tree. “Love you,” you murmured, pressing a kiss to his messy curls and patting his back before reaching behind you to grab the pillow and tossed it to the head of the bed. It was difficult to lie down with Morty stubbornly refusing to let go of you, but you managed to lie on your side and rested your head in the boy’s pillows, settling into the cheap yet still cozy mattress.

Morty finally let up, scooting back a bit and stuck his tongue out at you, knowing full well he was being obnoxious by holding onto you so stubbornly but mumbled “I love you too.”

You grabbed Morty’s cheek with your thumb and forefinger tugging side to side, making the boy giggle. “You’re so _cute_ , Morty, cutest little thing ever.”  
He made the ever-familiar gurgling-squeaking noise he made when he was embarrassed but happy and kicked his little feet at the affection, cheeks hot.

“So how was that, Mort? More fun than watching Gazorpazorpfield?” you chuckled, ignoring how sticky and in need of a shower the two of you were for now.

Morty giggled breathlessly, nodding and tucked his head under your chin to hide his flushed face. “Yeah, dehfih-defintely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to make tab spaces on here cause this is my first time so if anyone could tell me how, it'd be greatly appreciated!


End file.
